The Next Step- A Sofitz Fanfic
by CoordinatedChaos
Summary: -ON HOLD- Enemies are everywhere. After Fitz and Della are kidnapped, a power threatens the Black Swan from the inside. Sophie triggers a dangerous new ability. Are Sophie and her friends strong enough to save the Black Swan? How will Fitz and Sophie's relationship fare? This takes place after Flashback, so if you haven't read Flashback yet, beware of spoilers!
1. Chapter 1: Depression

**Author's Note-**

**Hi! My name is 100DreamsOfDragons, but for this fanfic, you can call me Aria! This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! Remember, I am not Shannon Messenger, but I will do my best to make this a story you will enjoy! Now, For the story-**

Chapter 1

Sophie lay awake in bed, staring at the wall. It had been three days since the matchmaker disaster. She could vividly remember the words that changed everything; SOPHIE ELIZABETH FOSTER IS UNMATCHABLE. They flashed through her head over and over again. She could barely remember what came after them. It was all a blur, collapsing on the floor, stunned, unwilling to communicate. The matchmakers had called Grady and Edaline, who then rushed in and leaped her home to Havenfield. Sophie staggered to her room and collapsed on her bed.

Since then, she had only come out of her room to eat. Grady, Edaline, and all of her bodyguards, with the exception of Bo, had knocked on her door, asking if they could come in. She ignored them all. She had taken off the teal dress and thrown it into the back of her closet. She changed into a black tunic and dark gray leggings.

_What to do?_ She thought. Fitz had already told her how the last thing he wanted was to be a bad match. Sophie slowly rolled out of bed and walked softly to one of the only posters on her wall. It was a beautiful picture of all her friends together. In the background, Calla's gorgeous Panakes tree stood, it's blue, pink, and purple flowers gently floating in the breeze. Keefe had painted it for her. She was torn, she had already confessed her feelings to Fitz, consequently rejecting Keefe. But would Fitz even want her if she was unmatchable?

Part of her said she was being silly, if Fitz really loved her, he would never reject her. If he didn't, if he rejected her, then it was probably for the best. But Fitz had been her crush forever. She had been dreaming and hoping, but never really dared to believe, even when they had some sort of moments.

She stared out her window at Havenfield's pastures. They were beautiful, the moonlight shone down upon them, casting shadows. The millions of stars twinkled above, more stars then she had ever seen when she had been living with humans. She turned back to her room and glanced around at the soft carpet and open space. Her eyes settled on Iggy, who was snoring like a chainsaw. She smiled, as she realized that she was so used to Iggy's snoring and toxic farts, that she could sleep through them with no problems. She climbed back into bed and burrowed under the covers, drifting off to sleep with one thought in her mind. Tomorrow, everything was going to change.

**What's going to happen?! What do you want to happen? Please comment below and tell me what you think. I haven't decided what's going to happen so I could be persuaded. Hope you liked it, I will try to update regularly, but I live a very busy life. So please don't be mad.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day

**Hello! And welcome back to Chapter 2 of The Next Step: A Sofitz Story! Disclaimer- I am not the amazing Shannon Messenger. On to the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

The next day, Sophie woke up with a yawn. The soft sheets were warm and made her hesitant to get out of bed. Glancing around her room, she swung her legs around and pulled off the covers, standing up. As Sophie walked across her soft carpet, she paused by her large window, the sun was peaking over the horizon and soft rays of sunlight dusted the pastures of Havenfield.

_A new day_, Sophie thought to herself. She realized that is was finally time to turn things around. _Today I will make an effort to be happy._ She smiled

Sophie walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She let the warm steamy water wash over her, allowing it to wash away all her worries. When she had finished her shower, she opened her closet doors and inspected her clothes, finally choosing a short purple tunic that flared at the waist, dark olive green leggings and tall black boots with no heels. She gently reached into her jewelry box, which rested on a shelf, and pulled out the teal heart necklace Fitz had given her, clasping it around her neck. When it was secure, she grabbed a black cape and fastened it with the null that Tinker had made for her.

She walked out of her room and immediately crashed into Sandor, who had been taking his shift as her bodyguard.

"Sandor!" She hugged him and then continued her walk to breakfast, leaving him there, slightly shocked.

Feeling joyful, she ran the rest of the way and burst into the dinning hall where Grady and Edaline sat. She ran over and gave her adoptive mother a hug. Edaline hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead. Grady stood up and walked over to hug both her and Edaline.

"Glad to see you back, kiddo." He smiled at her, "What do you want for breakfast?"

She thought for a minute, "Mallowmelt."

Edaline laughed as she snapped her fingers, conjuring up a big plate of mallowmelt. Sophie ate quickly and hurried out into the pastures. She stoped at Calla's Panakes tree and sat down.

_SILVENY!_ She transmitted, reaching out to the sparkly silver alicorn, _SILVENY! IT'S SOPHIE!_

_SOPHIE! SOPHIE! SOPHIE!_ Silveny sent images of her, Grayfell, Wynn, and Luna, _WYNN! WYNN! WYNN! LUNA! LUNA! LUNA!_

Sophie was surprised at how much Luna and Wynn had grown. Luna was a pearly white color and appeared to have been dipped in moonlight. Wynn was white with blue tips on his wings like his father. Both alicorn foals were walking around and testing out their wings. They fumbled around and there were several crash landings, but Silveny was a great mama and she was guiding them every step of the way.

_VISIT SOPHIE! VISIT SOPHIE!_ Silveny transmitted.

_Focus on taking care of your babies._ Sophie replied.

_VISIT! VISIT! VISIT!_ Silveny became more excited.

Then there was a loud boom and a flash as the sky ripped open.

**Hope you are enjoying it so far. Please comment below! See you next time,**

**100DreamsOfDragons (A.K.A Aria)**


	3. Chapter 3: Flying

**Hello! I'm here with another chapter! I want to thank Wonderland A.K.A. Cay-Cay, for alerting me to the problem with the previous chapter. Thanks for letting me know, I will be sure to double check each chapter before I post! :)**

Chapter 3

Sophie watched as the alicorn family glided down. Suddenly, she remembered that her friends might want to visit with the alicorns too. She pulled out her Imparter, but hesitated, she had been planning to hail Fitz and she figured he'd bring Biana. At the last second she changed her mind and hailed Biana instead.

Biana's face appeared on her screen. She was wearing light pink eyeshadow and had her chocolate brown hair swept back on one side held with a silver comb with teal jewels.

"Sophie! You're back! I've tried hailing you several times, but you didn't answer." Biana smiled excitedly.

"Yah." Sophie replied guiltily. She had watched as Biana and her other friends hailed her, but she'd ignored them, not wanting to talk to anyone. "Silveny and the alicorns are here at Havenfield."

"Silveny's here?" Biana squealed happily, "Hold on, let me get Fitz, we'll be there in five minutes!"

As soon as Biana left, Sophie hailed Linh, Dex and Keefe. When she finished hailing Keefe, she heard a squeal.

"Sophie!" Biana came running up to her and hugged her, almost knocking her over, "Yay! You haven't answered any of our hails, we were getting worried." She pulled out of the hug and scanned Sophie.

"I like your outfit! Do you like my new dress?" She twirled around, showing off a short, knee length, light pink dress. It had long airy sleeves and layers of pink chiffon that were slightly longer in the back than in the front

"It's beautiful," Sophie agreed, looking around for Fitz, "Where's Fitz?"

Biana looked at the ground, "He. . ." she hesitated, "He couldn't come."

Sophie opened her mouth to ask more, but she was interrupted by Silveny.

_SOPHIE! SOPHIE! SOPHIE! WYNN! LUNA!_

Silveny nudged Sophie with her nose.

_LUNA! WYNN!_

Silveny looked at Sophie, then gently nudged her again towards Wynn and Luna, who walked over to Sophie. Sophie rubbed the alicorn baby's soft, fuzzy noses. They were probably the cutest things she had ever seen, all gangly legs. They were silky and shimmery and each had tiny little wings and a small stub of a horn.

"THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Biana squealed, as she gently rubbed Wynn's horn, "Luna is so pretty, and Wynn's blue wing tips are so beautiful!"

_KEEFE! KEEFE! KEEFE!_

"Hello Mama Glitter Butt!" Keefe joined them with one of his famous smirks, "I hope you have been taking good care of Sparkle Tushie Number One and Number Two."

_BABY SAFE! BABY SAFE_! Silveny blasted into Sophie's head

Just then, Linh ran up with Tam following behind.

"Oooooooooooo! They're sooooooo cute!" Linh crouched next to Biana and started to tickle Luna's little ears. Tam stood behind Linh, cracking a smile at his twins happiness.

_SOPHIE FLY? SOPHIE FLY? SOPHIE FLY?_ Silveny asked, kneeling down so Sophie could climb on her back.

Sophie climbed onto Silveny's back and together, they shot into the sky.

**Thank you! That is the chapter for now.**


End file.
